Dragon Black
by GokuBlanco
Summary: What if things were a little bit different right after Goku came to earth? I'll try my best to develop the idea. Join me on this amazing and also dramatic adventure
1. The hit that never happened (Pilot)

Long time ago, far from the cities, in the middle of the mountains, a dramatic adventure has started.

The very young Goku was doing his hard training, grabing hold of a tree trunk, then throwing it to the air, in order to jump and hit it to make firewood. But something seemed mighty strange. His eyes were not showing the usual shine of a pure-hearted kid. We weren't able to see the habitual innocence that made his strong personality so famous. For sure, something badly wrong have happened.

His clothes were the regular ones, however, they were totally in black, as if he were mourning.

Suddenly, Goku nose a really familiar smell. "No... Two smells..." - He tought, disposing to follow'em.

Goku quickly arrived to a place where two fishman were relaxing while fishing. At this point, everything you know about the Dragon World is useless.

The boy smiled in such a malicious way, that you could easily feel the will to kill. "Food..." - Was his only thought. Maybe he was talking about the fish already gotten. Maybe he was talking about the men.

Whitout giving the men a chance, Goku jumped from where he was hiding, kicking one of them strongly in the neck. He was sure dead after that. The other one tried to retaliate, but the young fellow was impresively fast. He dodged from a punch, went 45 degrees to the left of the man, and kicked him hard in the ribs. Goku took a look into the men's bucket, and realized there were enough food for his lunch. He left the place leaving the other man agonizing.

When Goku arrived home, his first attitude was to salute a strange stick on the top of a dresser. No Dragon Ball could be seen at the place. "Grandpa... I've got food for lunch... I'm gonna give you some." - Then, the little kid threw some fish in a waterfall close to his house, while thinking "I miss you, grandpa.". Almost everything that Goku kills, and a part of his hunts has to pass through that waterfall. We can considerate it Goku's own temple of sacrifice.

So, when he started to bake that fish, he begun hearing an annoying sound coming closer and closer, faster and faster. As a fierce tiger, he prepared lightning fast to whatever might appear in front of him. At least that's what he thought.


	2. Shooting Memories

After Son Gohan's death, Goku's life has never been the same again. After beginning a solo lifetime, he has fought many humans and animals during this period, both to eat and defend himself and his house/Grandpa.

Now, he was browsing his memories, trying to remember anything that could possibly match to that noise, and to the weird sensation that was coming together. But he could find nothing. As the wild guy he was, he assumed a fighting pose, and waited the last moments until the invader's arriving.

"A monster?!" - He said rhetorically. But Goku was actually seeing a car for the first time, having tremendous troble to understand that type of machine.

On the other hand, when the driver noticed the kid in the road, tried its best to brake the car. But this action have caused a horrific noise that quickly've brought pain to Goku's ears. "Trying to distract me with this noise to attack me low guard?" - He tought. Than, as soon as the car got close to him, Goku lifted it while shouting "You're not gonna get it!", making a lot of effort. Having the car above his shoulders, Goku just threw it away like it was a television.

"C'mon, fight back!" - He shouted again. "I'll be your opponent." - He said, without losing his angry look. Then he got mindblown when he noted someone getting out of the destroyed car.

"An... An animal... Controlling the monster? But... There's something different in this one..." - Goku couldn't understand the person was a girl, and was getting confused. However, he had not seen anything yet.

When the girl in the car, formally known as Bulma, pulled out a pistol all at once, everything changed. Goku's furious looking has subtly altered to a totally mad looking. His pupils were not seen anymore, and more than ever, he seemed dominated by his instincts.

"S... So... You're back... With that same disgusting technique..." - He said, inside a mix of emotions. He was insanely mad, but also really afraid.

Taking advantage of a hesitant Goku, Bulma shoot him twice. Then, she got crazy seeing the bullets rebouding after hitting Goku's body and face. The girl would had stood frozen for a few seconds, if weren't for all those shaking she was having.

"This won't gonna work again... I've trained my body a lot since the last time... I'm even stronger then your monster" - Said Goku, clearly confused by all that situation happening. After those sentences, Goku also made Bulma confused, and all she could do were beg for her life. She threw her gun away, jumped out of the car, and on her knees, started speaking while crying.

"P... Please... Don't kill me... I'm so sorry, I'd let you do anything you want..." - She said in turns, while Goku was slowly getting closer with a bad look in his face. When he finally came to her, not a single strike was thrown. Goku's eyes were back to normal, and he could only think about a question.

"Why... Why don't I feel like killing you?" - The question has made Bulma speechless for a moment. Goku followed up. "I should kill you right now... But when I look at you... When I feel your energy... I can only see a fragile animal, asking for protection... What are you?" - He finished.

"That's probably because... I'm a girl." - Bulma finally could talk.

"A... A girl?" - Thought Goku, before falling into tons of memories.


	3. The legend shall begin

**Goku had woke up in the middle of a cold night, after hearing two people steping into his house. He had promptly recognized his grandpa, but the man didn't look the same.**

 **Goku couldn't understand, but his grandpa was just drunk. The real problem were the woman who had came with Gohan. After seeing how dazed his grandpa was, the only reason Goku's inexperienced mind could ever think of, had invaded his mind.**

 **"You... You Witch! Bring my grandpa back right now!" - He shouted, furiously. But he was instantly reprimanded by Gohan. "Goku! Do not you dare to even touch a finger on Lady Tarja."**

 **"B... But grandpa... She..."**

 **"Enough talk young man! Listen to this old lad right here... Take a look Goku... Those are different kinds of humans... You have always to treat them in a distinct way... They've got to be protected... You promise me, once and for all... You'll never treat a woman badly, Goku... Never. Now go back to sleep, and don't forget I love you." - Gohan was drunk to the point of exaggerating the words. But this was the mainly reason of Goku getting so impressed by the speech. His grandpa had always taught him a lot of stuff, but never with that conviction.**

 **Goku certainly has never forgotten those words. Even after all these years, they were still in the boy's subconcious.**

"So... You're a girl..." - Said Goku, while smelling that weird beeing. "You sure don't smell like a man... And look at this flacid body..." - After the second sentence, Goku has been hit by a marvelous slap.

"Well... After this slap, it's all clear... And if you're a woman, I'll treat you great!" - Said Goku. "Do you want something to eat?" - He then asked.

"Hmm... You know, I've been on this journey for a long time... I think I could use some well-prepared food." - Said Bulma, before realizing Goku wasn't paying attention at all. The kid was already inside the house, talking to the stick.

"Sorry, grandpa... I may break my promise to you... But I'm not willing to trust any human... No matter how weak they look like, I won't let my guard down..."

While Goku was inside, Bulma was slowly walking as thinking.

"Well... Even known he is small, he's super strong... Looks like he's a nice guy, totally not perverted as everybody else... Oh, Bulma, what are you thinking? He is just a kiddo. But... Well... He's gonna grow up in a few years... And his body really looks nice... Would I be... First sight..."

Bulma were not capable of finishing her thought, because she came in the house. And right after this moment, everything has changed.

She had finally found the artefact she was hardly looking for. The **Dragon Ball**!


	4. Two sides of the same coin

As soon as Bulma stepped in, one of the fish started to shine, more precisely in the body. Bulma's eyes begun to shine to, showing how amazed she was after seeing that process. The closer she got, the brighter it became. There was no other answer.

So, Bulma took two spheres out of her backpack, making the brightness even higher. At this point, Goku weren't understanding a single damn. And that was because he got frozen after seeing those spheres.

"W... Wait... Where have you got those spheres?" - He asked, while looking at them. He saw that both spheres had different numbers of stars on'em.

"You know about the Dragon Balls?" - Asked Bulma.

"D... Dragon Balls?" - Repeated Goku, showing no knowledge. So it was Bulma's task to teach him about the legend of the Dragon Balls.

"So... the seven of them, together... Can grant you a wish?" - Asked Goku. When Bulma replied "Yes", Goku's mind filled up whit only one thing. Bring his grandpa back to live.

When he looked at Bulma, she was funny-looking for Goku, like she was expecting something. So, he realized she wanted him to open that fish. According to her, there was another sphere inside of it. "Holy crap, and you almost ate it!". - She said.

When Goku opened the fish, and actually saw the object in there, he accused Bulma of being a witch. But the girl retaliated laughing, telling Goku how hick he was. "You really know nothing about technology, right? That's right, you had never seen a car until moments ago..." Then Bulma took a few seconds to find an object inside her purse.

"What is it?"

"A radar." - Said Bulma, before starting explaining the boy everything about it. At a specific point, Goku stopped paying attention to her. After listening he could find all of the Dragon Balls in any part of the world, he couldn't stop thinking "Even... the stolen sphere..."

"Hey... Are you listening to me? Can I have this one?" - Asked Bulma, referring to the third Dragon Ball.

Goku said nothing for a moment. Then, asked "May I go with you?"

Bulma's eyes shone again. It would be amazing to have such a strong boy with her in that adventure. But she didn't want to show weakness.

"Well, ok... Think you won't disturb that much. But... I'll have the wish!" - She said, showing strength. Goku accepted. But he didn't know the spheres would disperse around the world again after the wish, and Bulma would never tell him that. She was thinking about this at the moment, laughing inside.

But on the other hand, she didn't know Goku also had a plan. "For sure... Imma bring you back, grandpa... Wait for it!"


	5. Shadows and Ghosts

before starting the next chapter, a few notifications and explanations;

when i begun writing this fanfic, i was really trying to figure out how to keep the funny spirit of dragon ball, but also to put the drama i wanted in the plot. and well, i could not succeed. also, i realized how large my plot is, and how long imma took to get to the good part if i keep this rhythm. So, i decided two things. First, i won't try so hard to maintain the funny part of the story, and second, i'll attempt to make things run faster.

i also want to make some statements for anyone getting confused.

Gohan's dragon ball was stolen, so goku uses his power pole to remember him.

Goku has never hit his head, and still has his sayan mindset.

now let's be back to the stories. as i said, i'll make it faster.

Later on that same night, Goku and Bulma've had a long conversation in which Bulma discovered a lot about the kid's past. Goku told her about being abandoned, found and raised by his grandpa. He also showed sorrow when talking about Gohan. Bulma tried to keep things going in the conversation, but when Goku told her his grandpa was murdered, she decided it was enough. "So... How old were you when he found you?" The girl asked. Goku was not sure, but he said according to Gohan, he was about two years old. Then, when he was only four, the man was assassinated.

"That's the reason this boy is so aggressive..." Thought Bulma. "Losing his only relative at that age..." Then she asked his age.

"I'm 14."

"Fourteen?! B... But you're so small..." - She said before thinking "So he is only two years younger than me... Wow..."

Then, Goku broke her reasoning, asking about that technique she used when they were fighting.

"What technique, the pistol?" - She replied. Then, took the pistol out of her purse, getting confirmation by Goku. After explaining what that object really was, Bulma listened to another of Goku's stories. During that night, he told her about a few cases of people invading his area to hunt, to fish, to deforest. Anytime Goku had the feeling some human was being a plague to the nature, he'd destroy them. He has lived in communion with nature for all those years without his grandpa.

But the story he was telling right now seemed different. It was right on the same day he lost Gohan.

Goku was walking alone into a dirt road dragging a gigantic fish. He was only four years old, but showed extremely power easily carrying something that heavy. Even known how young he was, two men were watching him, hidden. They were fugitives from a jail in the middle of the forest, and so were a long time without eating something tasty.

"But... He's just a kid... You sure we need to kill him?" Asked one of the thieves.

"I don't give a shit, just wanna eat something. A kid or not, we can't leave any witness... Take a loot at that fish, it's gonna be delicious after roasting." Said the other.

After Goku walked a little, his animal instincts noticed soft steps following him, so he turned himself, and yelled with no fear.

"Who is there?!"

"Please, calm down kid... I don't want to hurt you... Just let the fish and run, save your life..." Said one of the guys, speaking sincerely.

Goku instantly got mad, and he was ready to fight as he dropped the fish. Then, his trained ear heard a few quick steps behind him, and at the last moment, he ducked down, avoiding a wood hit in his head. He jumped far from the man that attacked him, but the other man had no choice. He kicked Goku hard in the neck while saying "dammit". Right after rolling over the floor, Goku tried to stand up and fight, but he couldn't escape the wood hit this time. He rolled over again, and now the men were pretty sure he was dead.

"It's done. Let's get the fish and get the hell out of here."

But when they're getting ready to leave, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"D... Drop... My... Food!" Then, dominated by his fury, Goku fired towards one of the men, punching him in the face. For the thief's bad luck, there was nothing but a hill behind him. He felt at once, bringing despair to his partner. He decided it was enough, and drew a pistol himself.

When Goku tried to advance against him, he got shot in the belly. As he was a still development child, the bullet crossed his body, and took all of his energy, covering his body in pain. The man took the fish and started to get closer the boy. Everything looked over, but at the last moment, a hero appeared.

And this is the part where everything suddenly changes.


End file.
